Kiss
by Young Roy
Summary: Before this year was up, by whatever means necessary, Jamie was going to snog Jack senseless. SLASH JamiexJack ONESHOT


Most of you will say that I'm a fat cow that lied about updating every week and being excited about the story. Let's just say _lots_ of things happened…things I'll rather not talk about. Because of these _things_, I was in no mood of writing _anything_ and I'm sure as hell none of you would've liked Jack going through ANGST ANGST time in every single chapter.

I apologize but I can't promise fast updates unless I've someone that can help me (by help I mean yelling at me to write and give ideas). I'm still waiting for a beta reader. D:

Oh well. Beggars can't be chosers.

**Warning:** I ﻿would have used spell check, but I smoked it. Oh yeah, and there's boy loving.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kiss

Jamie is a man.

Jamie is a man on a mission.

Jamie is a man on a very, very, _very_ important mission.

…_Collecting_ notes? What? No! How could you possibly think _that_ is his mission?

That's _another_ mission he can do any day.

Hmph.

No, _this_ mission is so much worth it.

This mission had a prize. But not just a prize, oh no, this wasn't just an _ordinary_ prize.

This prize involved _his_ boyfriend…well; the whole mission was about him, really. Jamie had promised himself something that was more important than _anything_. Confused? Well, let me explain how it all began…

Jamie was not a particularly honest person, least of all with himself. But when he admitted, albeit with excruciating pain, that he couldn't summon the same old hate for the boy-who-was-the-bane-of-his-existence, he threw himself wholeheartedly to this new feeling, whatever it was, trying to explore it to the end. So, because he wants to get to the bottom of it the same day he felt it, he asked the moron out and to his delight he said yes. After a pleasant dinner and small walk on the beach Jamie had all but demanded the younger boy to be his boyfriend. He was positively giddy when he said yes, again. Now, Jamie wouldn't be Jamie if he didn't have a special "To do" list for his boyfriend (where he had planned his entire relationship). All this in one afternoon.

Jamie never did anything by half measures.

Now, Jamie couldn't get over after three months of dating this man that he still had the ability to take his breath away. He was so compassionate, good looking, and unbelievably sexy it should have been a crime. He had a boyfriend who not only respected him and his work but understood the hardship of it. And he had a great relationship with the Goddess; really, Jamie was high in the clouds. Everything was going absolutely _perfect_ for Jamie until one night, Jack had decided to break their usual dinner routine by suddenly stopping him outside the Cafe. Insane! Unconceivable! The nerve! The-

_Chu_

What…?

He kissed him?

_He_ kissed him.

_Jack _kissed _him._

Nothing _serious_ of course, it was just a peck on the cheek –after all, his Jack was as pure as snow- but _that_ was enough to make Jamie throw away his '_relationship list' _out of the window. Jack had blushed and averted his eyes, mumbling an apology before running towards his house, leaving Jamie standing there. He knew he looked like an idiot with his mouth open and his red face but he _couldn't help it_. _No-one_ had ever kissed _him_ before.

Jamie had grown-up without any human contact apart from handshakes and even _that_ disgusted him. It was perfectly normal that he was taken aback by his boyfriend's action, I mean, sure he _read_ about physical contact between two people but he had assumed they would go according to his pace and not Jack's. But, strangely enough, he didn't mind the kiss; in fact, he could even go as far as to say he was _fascinated_ by it. It felt warm and clumsy and left him wanting more. Oh _so _much more, he smirked at the thought.

And it was just on the bloody cheek! 17 years of repression did wonderful, _wonderfu_l things to _someone_. So, Jamie had made a vowed that night, in front of the wild rabbit and that idiot Joe who gave him the finger when Jamie muttered idiot, in front of harvest sprites and curious eyes. He would make a list about it!

Before this year was up, by whatever _means necessary_, Jamie was going to _snog_ Jack _senseless._

So yeah, Jamie was a man on a life or death mission that requires his attention and incredible mind. So that's why he's been looking for him _all _morning and he sees him coming out of the mines. The boy was still in his clothes from _yesterday_ and his face was still sweaty. Quite… repulsing, really. But Jamie is determined not to let the foul smell bother him; after all, he can tolerate his boyfriend's _disgusting_ friends and his eating habits. This will not change his plan.

He goes to kiss him…

…and instead reels backwards, hacking and coughing because he just inhaled a mouthful of dust and sand as Jack shakes out his hair.

That's the first time.

Tim –Tai's annoying brat- sees and runs off laughing to catch up with Meryl. Jack, who has no idea of the event which had occurred, stands, and innocently asks his boyfriend if he's okay because he's on his hands and knees and spitting into a bush.

He doesn't quite know if he deserves the sudden high-speed chase down the path resulting in them both crashing into a rather immediate cliff-face.

Later that night Jack sits nervously in front of his boyfriend– because it's Tuesday and they always have dinner together, and of course Jamie refuses to cancel their date even though he's practically fuming – and wonders why Jamie's looking at him like that.

The second time they're at the Beach Festival, and Jack and Joe are sprinting down the lip of the shore, flapping their arms and shrieking like children as their naked feet dance in and out of the waves. Jamie's surprised they act as if they'd never seen the ocean before. As soon as the crystalline water was in sight and Jamie had grudgingly allowed a short break (he had been helping the idiot with his work), Jack had kicked off his boots and tossed off his small jacket, running half naked towards the blinding sunlight to meet with his friends.

Jamie sits back, enjoying the view and partaking in a short conversation with the would-be-fisherman's brother, which Kurt seems to find deep and meaningful and Jamie finds just a distraction to take his mind off the figure with sun kissed skin and chocolate-gold hair dancing amongst the water. And no, he isn't checking his boyfriend's ass. Ugh, Jamie doesn't _ogled,_ you idiot.

He's just admiring the view.

Of the sea.

_Really._

Eventually Jack returns, panting, to where Jamie was reclining underneath the shade of one of many palm trees, and drops onto the dune beside him, spread-eagled. Blue stands a way off, and when Jamie's eyes meet his he rolls them and wanders away to help Joe gather up his soaked belongings.

"So," Jack says. Eyes on his face, Jamie remembers. But his chest is rising and falling quite speedily and it's hypnotizing in a way. "You don't want to go swimming?"

"I prefer the _view_, far better than the experience." Jamie replies coolly and really, he's already won this festival. Jack frowns in that cute way he does when he's trying to understand if he's been insulted or not.

"Really?"

Jamie thinks for a moment, and Jack's even more confused when the man grins snarkily, looking through his lashes at the boy.

"Oh, I can assure you _this_ is more fun than any other game in the water you want me to play"

He dares to raise his hand and nick Jack's small nose with his crooked forefinger, before standing and stretching his arms high over his head, wandering off across the sand suddenly feeling very satisfied. The spluttering behind him wasn't too bad, either.

Attempt number three. Failed miserably.

Attempt number four. Failed disastrously.

Attempt number five. Failed pathetically.

Attempt number six. Failed prematurely.

Attempt number seven. Failed...

Gods, he was running out of descriptors.

Jamie felt ready to kill the next person who interfered with his plans to kiss Jack. How was it that everything he planned went awry? And there would always be someone, something to mess everything up? A lot of accidents prevented him from kissing his boyfriend.

He sighed as he remembered some _unfortunate_ events. It was during one day, while helping the mayor with the preparations for Sheep Festival when the she-male (AKA Ann) had interrupted the class to deliver a message to the mayor and then had smiled at Jack, and the specky git had winked at her, that Jamie realized the sharp drilling pain on his stomach was jealousy. He spent the rest of the day brooding in the dark place he called home, his posture screaming _'Get near me, and die'_, trying to purge himself of this disturbing new feeling.

Then there was Moon viewing. Oh yes, he had just been asking Jack out for a date –a romantic date at the top of the Hill to snog Jack senseless, he added mentally- when Gwen and Katie overheard it. And so, instead of sharing a romantic evening with his boyfriend, Jamie was stuck in the Hill with eight other people who seemed to have made an occupation out of making sure everything was perfect for them.

He sulked even more.

Not to mention their many, many dates gone wrong because of the townsfolk that had decided it would be adorable to witness the first kiss of their favorite couple (favorite until someone more unlikely to pair up appeared), they had become so obsess to the point where stalking wasn't even the appropriate word for it. The girls had crossed the line several times: even going as far to give him advice and scold him for being so damn slow. The guys had described, against his will, how to make Jack moan with pleasure with a single kiss, he had both thanked and punched the guy for the advice (Dan still sent glares his way). This town was too damn small for his liking.

He was desperate for a kiss. A kiss that made him obsess and slack on his work; he couldn't sleep at night because he spent hours planning more opportunities, this had to be done right, it had to be romantic and perfect. Perfection was everything and he wouldn't settle for less. He would give his bloody boyfriend the best first kiss of his life.

A year!

He had gone _almost_ a year without a kiss from his boyfriend! An entire year without being able to violate his virgin lips! His list was ruined and had thrown away his relationship books. Jamie wasn't mad, oh no, the situation was too childish to get mad about it.

He was infuriated.

Pissed off.

Angry beyond compare.

Felt the urge to _stab_ someone.

And now, he completely missed the Starry Night thanks to a bloody _Typhoon_. It had to happen exactly _that_ night, that night when he was _finally_ fed up about being in a snog-less relationship. The year was almost up and no damn kiss! He was ready to grab Jack by the shoulders and kiss the innocence out of him…but apparently the Witch had a weird sense of humor and said "No, Jamie, I forbid you to kiss your sexy and delicious boyfriend because I say so." _That's it, I'm going nutters_

They get a moments rest, the innkeeper Doug knows them well enough now, and so he lets them stay upstairs without a hassle. Apparently the bloody, useless Typhoon didn't even let them get near their houses and had to run to the nearest building. Joe and Katie in one room, Ann and Blue in the other, and the ranchers are left to their own. And half FlowerBud population is arriving, Doug was not complaining. The girls and Jack go to bed early saying something about not liking the weather and beauty sleep.

"That does it!"

Jamie rose from the table rather dramatically. The other guys gave him weird looks, but he didn't care; this was an indiscriminatingly situation against him and there was _no way_ he was going to let bloody Fate stop him. He suddenly hated Festivals and all the dates he organized with a passion that burned in the deepest pits of Hell. Cursed his goddamn list and advice he had done over the year. Not only had he failed several times in his quest but he was now stuck in this filthy place with Joe...This was the last straw.

With that last thought on his mind he went upstairs to find his boyfriend.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?"

_Snort_ "Sexual frustration."

"Uh, ok."

"…"

"Wait…what?!"

They have their own room and Jamie is glad for that for two reasons. One, Jack is a silent sleeper. And two, well, if Jack didn't realize _that _by now he really deserved anything that was coming to him.

He belatedly realizes that he should never underestimate a boy with a cute face.

As soon as he shuts the door behind him and turns, Jack is there in a flurry of dark skin and bright eyes, grabbing onto the sleeves of Jamie's poncho and pulling rather desperately back towards the bed. Jamie makes a surprised humming sound as he lands on top of him, and resists the urge to shrug.

With one last mischievous look into Jamie's eyes, Jack engaged him in a ravenous, uninhibited kiss. Too shocked to respond or even close his eyes, Jamie let his mouth be conquered by the younger boy, who discovered it still tasted like cake and hot chocolate (courtesy of Doug).

This, of course, lasted a few more seconds until Jack pulled away, smirk back in place as he stood up and walked off. As he closed the door (probably to tell his friends), he called out with a hint of amusement in his voice,

"That's how is done."

Jamie lay alone in the dark room, stunned into silence, blushing furiously, and thinking he should try to sneak on Jack more often until a certain thought rained down on his blissful mood.

"You _fucking tease_, that was my first kiss!"

Eh, number 87 is the charm?


End file.
